List of Cartoon Orbit Codes
This article is a list of Cartoon Orbit Codes. By show Powerpuff Girls More Codes so cute - big eyed blossom spooky- watching buttercup and CCF kevin Auction - Feiss, & CCF Mojo Jojo Five - CCF Billy, CCF Five, Blossom Watching, & Bubbles Watching Leap - Bubbles Jumping Simian - Monkey Army Badge Bouquet - Flowershop Girls Girls Rule - 03' BK Buttercup Monkey Maze - 03' BK Mojo Star Power - 03' BK Bubbles Save The Day - 03' BK Blossom Dream House - Souper Bubbles Pigtail - Elated Sakura, & Effervescent Bubbles Assistant - Scared Scooby, & Morally Bankrupt Mojo City Hall - Beautiful Bellum, & Glowing Blossom Blonde - CCF Glowing Buttercup, & Cartoon Cartoon Bubbles Purple - Cartoon Cartoon Swanky, & CCF Mojo Kind - CCF Supercow, & CCF Beach Bubbles Sister - Golden Grim, & Shy Buttercup History - Grinnin Otto, & Schooltime Bubbles Kitty - Cartoon Bubbles, & Schooltime Buttercup Metal - Larry 3000 CCF, & Schooltime Blossom Power - Thumbs Up Chicken, & Winter Wonder Girls Fly - Buttercup Planting Bedtime - Golden Otto, & Friday Blossom Jitterbug - Dress Up Blossom 2 Bebop Blossom - Dress Up Blossom Smart - CCF Thinking Blossom Cheering - Cheering PPG Cape - Pointing Mojo Super - Spatula Blossom Mojo Jojo Lair - Spatula Bubbles Fuzzy Lumpkins - Rolling Pin Buttercup Cutie Pies - PPG Limited Edition Superstar - Burger King PPG Starwarz Dark Jedi - Asajj Droids - C3P0 & R2D2 General - Obi-Wan Kenobi High Council - Jedi Group Jedi Master - Mace Windu Leader - Yoda Padawan - Anakin Skywalker Sith Lord - Count Dooku Dooku- Sepratist cRing LightSaber- High council cRing Cheesy Darth - Darth Cheeto G.I. JOE DISGUISE = Tunnel Rat, Over Kill MISSION = Chief Torpedo, Burn Out SABOTAGE = Scalpel, Sgt. Hacker STEALTH = Cobra Commander, Duke UNDERCOVER = Cobra C.L.A.W.S. Commander, Cross Hair (Enter all 5 codes to get 100 BONUS Points!!! so ive heard) Ed, edd , and eddy codes Ride - Eds Skating Scam - Crazy Baboon, & CCF Eddy Cute - Dexter Success, & Sarah Pulling Tongue Sandwich - Lunchbox Badge Fortune - Souper Ed Sewer - Inner-Tubing Cow, & Steady Eddy Stronger - Nesquik Kevin Healthy - Cool Rolf Big Wig - Big Wig Ed Clubhouse - Cartoon Cartoon Eds, & Clipboard Edd Billy and mandy codes Five - Bubbles Watching, Blossom Watching, CCF Five, & CCF Billy Merry - CCF Grim Sister - Shy Buttercup, & Golden Grim Billy - CCF Scared Billy Evil - CCF Fistful of Mandy Justice league codes Super Cubes - J.L. Super Cubes Winged Avenger - Hawkgirl Bio Pack Power Ring - Green Lantern Bio Pack Super Speed - Flash Bio Pack Bat Cave - Batman Bio Pack Shape Shifter - Martian Manhunter Bio Pack Heat Vision - Superman Bio Pack Magic Lasso - Wonder Woman Bio Pack Green Lantern - BK Green Lantern Hawkgirl - BK Hawkgirl The Flash - BK Flash Superman - BK Superman Batman - BK Batman Wonder Woman - BK Wonder Woman Martian Manhunter - BK Martian Manhunter Javelin 7 - BK Javelin 7 Pokemon Flambeau - Torchic Lamppost - Beautifly Walnut - Wynaut Wallpaper - Blaziken Dextor’s laboratory Twister - Vortex Rival - Frustrated Baboon, & CCF Mandark Hazard - Scram Dexter Brain Food - Dexter Limited Edition Hotbot - Spatula Mandark Geniustastic - Spatula Mandark Dextek 4000 - Frying Pan Dexter Dex416 - Dee Dee's Spoon Ponyriffic - Dee Dee's Spoon Experiment - One Moment Dexter Music Mandark - Dress Up Mandark Boogie - Dress Up Dexter Souperstar - Souper Dexter Formula - CCF Rivals Beaker - Cow Flying Ears, & Dexter CCF Cute - Sarah Pulling Tongue, & Dexter Success Wrench - Friar Porky, & CCF Shocked Dexter Chemicals - CCF Professor, & Why Mandark Whiz Kid - Brain Storm Zero G - Anti Gravity Burger - Food Dee Dee Gadget - Robo Repair Gravity - Car Dee Dee Trance - Hypnotron Build - Dexter Fixing Glove - Courages Muriel, & CCF Dexters Mom Dance - Dee Dee Jumping Noodle - Lieutenant K-9, & Mandark the Thinker Clueless - Golden Dino, & Satisfied Dad Looney tunes Desert - C.N. Fundamentals Orange Space Modulator - CCF Marvin Martian - Watcher Boscov, & CCF Marvin the Martian Crunchy - C.N. Fundamentals Olive Frying Pan - C.N. Fundamentals Berry Succotash - C.N. Fundamentals Clover Prankster - C.N. Fundamentals Azure Tug Of War - C.N. Fundamentals Maroon Police - Smilin' Buck, & Marvin the Gardner Noodle - Mandark the Thinker, & Lieutenant K-9 Wrench - CCF Shocked Dexter, & Friar Porky Accent - C.N. Fundamentals Navy Golden ctoons Clueless - Satisfied Dad, & Golden Dino Scooby - Golden Scooby-Doo Scoobysnack - Golden Scooby Surprise shaggy - Golden Shaggy Velma - Golden Velma(you can't see it) Bedtime - Friday Blossom, & Golden Otto Sister - Shy Buttercup, & Golden Grim Irish - CCF Muriel, & CCF Golden Courage CCF cToons ( a lot of these codes are repeated somewhere in this!) Farm - Eddy Badge, & Rolf the American Dreamer City Hall - Glowing Blossom, & Beautiful Bellum Scam - Crazy Baboon, & CCF Eddy Kitty - Schooltime Buttercup, Cartoon Bubbles Beaker - Cow Flying Ears, & Dexter CCF Ducky - Way Excited Earl, & Duck Dodgers CCF Creepy - Creepy Zombie, & CCF Numbuh One June Mayor - CCF June04Mayor Smart - CCF Thinking Blossom Billy - CCF Scared Billy Nazz - CCF Nazz Power- Thumbs Up Chicken, & Winter Wonder Girls Cute - Dexter Success, & Sarah Pulling Tongue Metal - Schooltime Blossom, & Larry 3000 CCF Wrench - Friar Porky, CCF Shocked Dexter Clueless - Golden Dino, & Satisfied Dad History - Schooltime Bubbles, & Grinnin Otto Sister - Golden Grim, & Shy Buttercup Chemicals - Why Mandark, & CCF Professor Rival - Frustrated Baboon, & CCF Mandark Nowhere - Excited Cow, & Stompin' Eustice Clean - CCF Larry, & CCF Ghastly Momma - CCF Flem, & Johnny Bravo Beach Kind - CCF Supercow, & CCF Beach Bubbles Single - CCF Fighting Buck, & CCF Johnny Purple - Cartoon Cartoon Swanky, & CCF Mojo Evil - CCF Fistful of Mandy Bedtime - Golden Otto, & Friday Blossom KND - CCF Numbuh Three Merry - CCF Grim Space Modulator - CCF Marvin Time Warp - CCF Otto Coward - CCF Eustace Courage - CCF Courage the Cowardly Dog Five - Blossom Watching, Bubbles Watching, CCF Billy, & CCF Five Auction - Feiss, & CCF Mojo Jojo Numbuh Two - Protesting Chicken, & CCF Numbuh Two Martian - Watcher Boscov, & CCF Marvin the Martian Smelly - Edd Badge, & Jonny's Board Meeting Fright - Cunning General Skarr, & Major Dr. Feel Bad Pie - CCF Courage Scream - I.M. Strong, & Nervous Courage Glove - Courages Muriel, & CCF Dexters Mom Irish - Golden Courage, & CCF Muriel Blonde - CCF Glowing Buttercup, & Cartoon Cartoon Bubbles Police - Marvin the Gardner, & Smilin' Buck Comb - Honor Roll Dexter, & Solo Bravo Sewer - Inner-Tubing Cow, & Steady Eddy Assistant - Scared Scooby, & Morally Bankrupt Mojo Tooth - Old-School Shrimp, & Incorrigible Courage Pigtail - Elated Sakura, & Effervescent Bubbles Monobrow - Gospel Grim, & Wide-Eyed Ed Bolt - Eyeballin' Otto, & Cantankerous Larry 3000 Pancake - Sad Sad Mandark, & Mama Bunny Glasses - Painted Smith, & Silent Numbuh Five Tunnel - Glowing Bubbles, & Wild Weremole Limbo - Big Body Gaurd, & Rejected General Skarr Hero - Ooh-Wee Scooby-Dee, Square-Jawed Buck Noodle - Lieutenant K-9, & Mandark the Thinker Computer - Weird Sharon, & CCF Robot Numbers - Proud German Shepherd, & Nimble Numbuh Two Brain - Udder-ly Happy Cow, & Sharp-Tongued Dee Dee KND Hoagie - KND Hoagie Orange - Mummy Three Lawnmower - KND Badge Newmember - Numbuh Four Sticker Unicef - Invisible Five Stuffum - Aviator Two Creepy - Creepy Zombie, & CCF Numbuh One Donation - Frankenstein Four Nigel - KND Nigel Kuki - KND Kuki Wallabee - KND Wallabee Abigail - KND Abigail Honcho - Honcho Numbuh One Treehouse - Cowgirl Five Two By Four - Hat Trick One KND - CCF Numbuh Three Five - Watching Blossom, Watching Bubbles, CCF Billy, & CCF Five Numbuh Two - Protesting Chicken, & CCF Numbuh Two Glasses - Painted Smith, & Silent Numbuh Five Numbers - Proud German Shepherd, & Nimble Numbuh Two KNDBest - KNDBest Drenched - Soakery Badge Scooby-Doo Creepy - CCF Numbuh One, & Creepy Zombie Search - Find a Clue Scooby Big Shot - Big Shot Shaggy Shadow - Rollar Ghoster Spooky - Fact-Finding Fred Run - Running Scooby Shocked - Shaggy Zap Scary - Scooby Mystery machine Assistant - Morally Bankrupt Mojo, & Scared Scooby Wagon - Fright Ride Spook - Face Your Fears Scooby Two Points - NBA 2004 Allstar Scooby cRing Courage the cowardly dog Dressed Up - Dress Up Courage Coward - CCF Eustace Courage - CCF Courage the Cowardly Dog Scream - I.M. Strong, & Nervous Courage Pie - CCF Courage Glove - CCF Dexters Mom, & Courages Muriel Tooth - Old-School Shrimp, & Incorrigible Courage Tunnel - Glowing Bubbles, & Wild Weremole Pavlov - Courage Top Melody - Dress Up Muriel Millionaire - Souper Muriel Nowhere - Excited Cow, & Stompin' Eustice Hop - Hopping Courage Mucha Lucha Frisbee - Verb Masked Dog Horse - Verb Flea Disc - Verb Rikochet Computer - CCF Robots, & Weird Sharon Bounce - Buena Girl Verb Dribble - Verb Mr. Midcarda Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends Radial - Swinging Badge 8402 - Bubble Gum Mac 6705 - Bubble Gum Mac 6802 - Bubble Gum Mac 7005 - Bubble Gum Mac 8004 - Bubble Gum Mac 8703 - Bubble Gum Mac Tycoon - Tycoon Mac Hamtaro Sunflower - Penelope Ghost-Ham Pashmina - Bijou Ham-Witch Adventures - Hamtaro Frankin-Ham Knights - Pand Skeleton-Ham Harvest - Cappy Pumpkin-Ham Dancing - Oxnard Spider-Ham Apple Seed - Singing Hamtaro Teen Titans Birdarang - Robin cRing Starbolt - Starfire cRing Telekinesis - Raven cRing Shape Change - Beast Boy cRing Sonic Boom - Cyborg cRing Titans Go - Teen Titans cRing Cyber Ball - Verb Cyborg Beast Ball - Verb Beast Boy Kball - Verb Raven DBZ Android Force - 03' BK Android 13 Super Saiyan - BK Gogeta Saiyan Might - 03' BK Vegeta Storm Blast - 03' BK Trunks Ninja Turtles Donatello - Donatello Leonardo - Leonardo Michelangelo - Michelagelo Raphael - Raphael Shredder - Shredder Shred - TMNT cRing(its invisible in your collection and in trades but you can see it in your cZone) HI HI Puff Ami Yumi Cheapskate- kaz Pom pom- Ami Guitar- Yumi Lego Knight ctoons Agility - Lego Green Knight Castle Of Morcia - Lego Knights Castle Speed - Lego Blue Knight Strength- lego Red Knight Wisdom- Lego Purple Knight Camp Lazlo originals Tattletale- edward the platypus Bunkmate- nina neckerly Chirpy- patsy smiles Merit badge- slinkman cRings UBgoing bananas cRings KREQKVCAIJ7 - Easter Banana No.1 4879FHCJK4 - Easter Banana No.2 CVNLKIGIUO45 - Easter Banana No.3 8BVJKVCNJK43 - Easter Banana No.4 Dress up cRings bebop Blossom - Dress Up Blossom Jitterbug - Dress Up Blossom 2 Melody - Dress Up Muriel Boogie - Dress Up Dexter Music Mandark - Dress Up Mandark Dress Up - Dress Up Courage Stylin Jimmy - Dress Up Jimmy Thunderbirds cRings Adventure - Thunderbirds 1 Thunder - Thunderbirds 2 Rescue - Thunderbirds 3 Tracy - Thunderbirds 4 Fearless - Tunderbirds 5 kitchen cRings( didn’t know the real name so I named them!) Dex416 - Dee Dee's Spoon Hotbot - Spatula Mandark Dextek 4000 - Frying Pan Dexter fuzzy lumpkins - Rolling Pin Buttercup Mojo Jojo Lair - Spatula Bubbles Super - Spatula Blossom The megas XLR cRings Coop - Coop cRing Kiva - Kiva cRing goat - Goat cRing Jamie - Jamie cRing Gorrath - Gorrath cRing SIZE=7 The hot rodders cRings Sand Pit - Team Dune Ratz Steel Jaw - Team Road Beasts Torch Flame - Team Scorchers Surfs Up - Team Wave Rippers Graffiti - Team Street Breed The best of cRings Best of 2003 - Best of 2003 cRing Ad cToons Pop tarts Food Chain - Pop Tart Food Chain Cheek - Pop Tart French Kiss Bowling - Pop Tart Surprise Grandpa - Pop Tart Grandpa New Guy - Pop Tart New Guy Hostess Raccoon - Hostess Raccoon Penguin - Hostess Penguin Rhino - Hostess Rhino Dragon - Hostess Dragon Burger King BK DBZ Storm Blast - 03' BK Trunks Super Saiyan - BK Gogeta Saiyan Might - 03' BK Vegeta Android Force - 03' BK Android 13 BK PPG Save The Day - 03' BK Blossom Star Power - 03' BK Bubbles Monkey Maze - 03' BK Mojo Girls Rule - 03' BK Buttercup BK Justice League Wonder Woman - BK Wonder Woman Martian Manhunter - BK Martian Manhunter Batman - BK Batman The Flash - BK Flash Hawkgirl - BK Hawkgirl Green Lantern - BK Green Lantern Javelin 7 - BK Javelin 7 Souper Fortune - Souper Ed Souperstar - Souper Dexter Millionaire - Souper Muriel Dream House - Souper Bubbles Limousine - Souper Johnny Cerial Cinna Mon - Cinna Mon Bad Apple - Bad Apple Screwy - Trix Yogurt Tom Chewy - Cocoa Puffs Jane Milk - Milk Cinnamon - Cinnamon Yum - Yum Donkey kong Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong Diddy Kong - Diddy Kong Cranky Kong - Cranky Kong Candy Kong - Candy Kong Funky Kong - Funky Kong C.N. Fundemenals Squirt - C.N. Fundamentals Green Crunchy - C.N. Fundamentals Olive Frying Pan - C.N. Fundamentals Berry Succotash - C.N. Fundamentals Clover Desert - C.N. Fundamentals Orange Prankster - C.N. Fundamentals Azure Tug Of War - C.N. Fundamentals Maroon Accent - C.N. Fundamentals Navy Inventor - C.N. Fundamentals Gushers Meow - C.N. Fundamentals Trix Lion - C.N. Fundamentals FxF Verb Horse - Verb Flea Disc - Verb Rikochet Cyber Ball - Verb Cyborg Beast Ball - Verb Beast Ball Kball - Verb Raven Dribble - Verb Mr. Midcarda Justice Leaque Bio Packs Magic Lasso - Wonder Woman Bio Pack Heat Vission - Superman Bio Pack Shape Shifter - Martian Manhunter Bio Pack Bat Cave - Batman Bio Pack Super Speed - Flash Bio Pack Power Ring - Green Lantern Bio Pack Winged Avenger - Hawkgirl Bio Pack Kart Circuits - Yoshi Kart Mushroom - Mario Kart Battle Arena - Peach Kart Multiplayer - Noko Kart Two-Sweaters - DK Kart Drivers - Koopa Kart Nesquick Healthy - Cool Rolf Stronger - Nesquik Kevin Endurance - Nesquik Bunny Winter Scraf - Winter Gazoo Brr Baby - Snowbaby Snow Day - Earmuff Fred Windchill - Snowmom, & Snowdad Icicle - Winter Dino Snowball - Winter Hoppy Frost - Winter Kids Gtoon codes powerplay - buttercup fighting and bubbles with octi gtoons Wabbit - bugs laughin gtoon bellyache - duck dodgers gtoon symphony - jet screamer gtoon 4D62E6X8T31E5R1- Green lantern collectable 7P38L6B71Y6 – Green Lantern Collectable D92E4E4D597E8E5 – Green Lantern Collectable 82P8034W5E9R – Green Lantern Collectable 8C7A53R9D9S1 – Green Lantern Collectable 6T3R62A9D82E5 - Absolution gToon B9U5B2B2L45E7S4 - Absolution gToon 9P38L7A73Y5 - Absolution gToon D92E4E4D588E8E23 - Absolution gToon 21B8A74T4T13L9E - Absolution gToon 4D2E6X8T22E5R - Dexter Collectible gToon 8J7A62R9D9S - Dexter Collectible gToon 64P8Q34W5E45R - Dexter Collectible gToon 5C9A42R7D3S1 - Jack the Astronaut gToon 9P45L7A21Y5 - Jack the Astronaut gToon D57E4E3D478E9E2 - Jack the Astronaut gToon 57P8021W4E6R - Jack the Astronaut gToon Merit Badges Wreckless - Rockin badge sandwich - E,E&E Lunchbox badge radial - swinging badge drenched - KND badge thorax - Billy bug badge Vertical - Robin gravity badge Point codes get points - 50 points nice prize - 50 points redeem - 50 points Brand New Day- 25 Points Crunch- 100 Points and Craver ad ctoon Matrix Dragon - 50 Points Claim Points - 50 Points Award 50 – 50 Points gklahglkjk – 50 Points Jackpot – 50 Points Other Flake - Flake Gooey - Waffle Stix Dynomutt Candy Man - Megaman Rock N Roll - Roll Splat - Splat Mexico - Global Barney Scavenger - Vinnie the Vulture Whiz Kid - Brain Storm Zero G - Anti Gravity Twister - Vortex Gadget - Robo Repair Bootsy - Puss N' Boots Cappuccino- Marvin the Martian Trance - Hypnotron Hunchback - Hunchback Blue Frontier - Shark Tale Takanuva - TAKANUVA Makuta - MAKUTA Tuhrak - TUHRAK Wagon - Fright Ride Suzaku- team suzaku Sledge- team sledge mama Haro- gundam pilot academy cRing barnyard-honey nut foghorn Kimono – Samurai Jack ctoon Torch flame – scorchers skull ctoon Category:Cartoon Orbit Category:Dexter's laboratory